


The grass is always greener

by Paradoxproductions



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: 2 Impostors, Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Betrayal, Bittersweet, Bonding Through Trauma, Lies, M/M, Original Location, Probably one of my darker fics, green is done with life, green is very cynical, these people cannot get along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxproductions/pseuds/Paradoxproductions
Summary: Green is sent to cover for someone and is based in cloud city.Now jaded and lost his faith in others due to his experience, he must face impostors one more time when the crew is slowly killed one bye one.This would be easier said than done if this crew could actually get along.
Relationships: Cyan & Lime (Among Us)





	1. Head in the clouds

I was in my room listening to some music, trying to live on for lime as she requested for me... even if I have moved on from lime’s sacrifice... I struggle to trust anyone outside from my main crewmates as I have been through thick and thin with them. I’d probably do my best to protect them, I am the physically strongest after all.

I was called by Red into the cafeteria, he’d probably have some heavy lifting for me to do, whatever I’ll do it since that is my secondary purpose after all. 

“Sorry for interrupting you,” he states but one of the crewmates from the cloud city base is unable to arrive for sickness, could you cover for them?”

“Whatever, as long as it gives me something to do then I don’t give two shits, just don’t expect me to Befriend that crew.” I state bluntly

“Don’t say that, with your skills with keeping morale up, I am confident that you will be able to do your best!” Red confidently stated.

Red became more confident after his experience in the skeld, from what I heard he had to deal with impostors a lot and had to deal with one on Polus.

If he can become a better person from dealing with difficult people then maybe this mission will help me with being less me, maybe I can properly return to my old self.

Red guided me to the ship and we talked for a little bit about overall details like the map, vent system and the overall environment of cloud city, no vents is a new thing.

The rest was silent as I was mainly focused on analysing the map, the middle of the map is where the cafeteria is, seems to be over a large glass floor, next to it is admin with security interconnected to the south. 

The east of the map has electrical, communications, the balcony as well as medbay.

The west of the map has, the kitchen, laboratory which is connected to specimen and storage in one big room.

Connecting the overall south of the map Is navigation which seems more isolated than the Rest of the rooms.

The northern area contains the command centre and the dropship. So an area to deploy ships.

After a couple of hours have passed, I arrived, I was given a tour around by their leader... lime. He seems friendly enough but the fact they are... lime is painful to me.

During the tour I was introduced to the tube system, a connection of tubes which the crew can fast travel to other sides of the map. This sounds impressive to be honest, this will make travelling the base easier as it seems bigger than Polus... plus the stairs connecting the east and west side of the base is annoying to travel on.

The walls have see through glass where objects can be seen travelling through.... it seems this lime is more interested in introducing me to the crew but based on the tour I can kinda guess what these people are like 

Red is an asshole who probably steals candy from babies, blue is an emotional mess who seems gullible and clingy, black is a very shy person who seems like a shrinking Violet, white is another asshole who is a recognised actor from isolation and takes pride in being the sole survivor alongside purple’s mother, his bodyguard is also... a purple, This guy seems male, brown is the resident funny man, yellow is done with everyone’s shit like me and lime seems to be a struggling captain.

We went through our day, I was assigned to do my heavy lifting in storage. The day was pretty uneventful, I still don’t think this will be a good time.

I finished my last box and I went to leave storage through lab and on my way out white scoffed at how my presence makes him sick, this guy is already getting on my nerves. I was heading through the hallway and I saw a corpse heading through the tube... are you fucking kidding me!

Eventually a Yelp came and black discovered the body, we all gathered around where it came from, she was in medbay. When we all looked it was cyan’s body, the crewmate I never met.

The other crewmates all looked around at each other with distrust, suspicion, and fear as it seems that some impostors are with us once more. Well it seems that no Mather what I cannot escape them but this time, I will escape with all impostors gone!


	2. Trigger happy havoc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With cyan just being murdered, green and the others must try and find the killer, however these people are less willing to listen to each other

So cyan was murdered and black found the body... great just when I thought that I was done with impostors, do I have some giant target on my back or something.

“Who did it!” Lime states,” who killed cyan! He was my best friend! I suspect you all.”

“Well it obviously wasn’t me.” White states.

“Sadly, not,” Red snarks.

“Look if we are thorough we can locate the impostor who killed cyan if we are reasonable.” Yellow states.

“Nah Red sus.” Brown chuckled.

“Red is indeed sus.” White states.

“How the hell am I sus? I was in navigation and no tubes are in navigation.” Red counters.

“Red is right, it would be too risky to use the tube system since witnesses on both sides would’ve so him.” Black softly adds

“Then he did it when green left storage,” purple states 

“But I never saw Red!” I state

“He came from above.” White adds.

“All In favour to eject Red, say I” lime states.

An echo of I’s came from most, great these people have some herd mentality going on, the impostors definitely found the right people to attack, these people are hopeless.

“Look you don’t know what you are saying! I’m not an impostor! I DIDN’T KILL CYAN FOR FUCK’S SAKE!!” Red countered but his efforts were futile, he was taken to the dropship and pushed off falling to his death.

His screams created an echo which would never leave my mind, these people just ejected an innocent person, not really nice but he didn’t deserve to go like that.

“Looks like we got rid of our despicable killer, we have one less voice to deal with thanks to me of course!” White flaunts.

Uhhhh this guy is insufferable! Could an impostor kill him already!

“Come purple, protect me further from these lowly commoners!” White states while clicking his fingers.

Purple sighed and went after him, purple must be his bodyguard and white is just exploiting him.

But lime dismissed us and we went on to continue our tasks... let’s see, seems I am headed to medbay next... 

Well hope the impostors get rid of white... that guy is practically useless!


	3. Pressure point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green continues to do his tasks but multiple sabotages separate the group

Well Red was definitely not an impostor! He was literally blamed with no proof, these people were quick to gang up on him. He had a rather unfair trial... if it even was a trial, felt more like slamming a guilty verdict because someone did so.

I had to reassemble some diamond and inspect some samples, even if this isn’t my specialist area, I am glad that I can just feel the silence of medbay, the echoes feel soothing and I can properly concentrate on my work. When I finished, I checked the time on my comm... no signal? Looks like they have been sabotaged, well I guess I’ll help.... lights are going out to... seems we have to split up then... I’ll do comms, electrical is always a danger zone for murders!

When I arrived in comms, I ran into black, blue and yellow, blue is crying and black is shaking in fear and yellow is just done, he then turns to me.

“Sup, care to help me babysit these crybabies.” Yellow asked.

“How can you be so calm In a situation like this!” Blue sulked.

“I just want to go in a group, I’m scared to travel alone,” Black whimpered,” can we stay as a group of 4?”

“Well safety in numbers I guess... that’s if I know you aren’t impostors.” I state.

“I don’t have the guts to kill anyone, plus I hate blood.” Black states.

“It’s true she has a blood phobia,” yellow states.

“If I was an impostor, wouldn’t it be obvious?” Blue counters.

“Jeez calm down, I was just asking a question.” I state

I began turning the dial on the comms and eventually I managed to fix it after a minute.

“We should contact lime now, tell him everything is good on our side.” Yellow states.

“I agree with yellow,” blue states with energy.

Black nods.

“Hey lime, comms are fixed, we are headed to electrical to see if something is going on.” Yellow states to his comm.

“Let’s go and don’t separate, if there are any more impostors they’ll try to kill any stragglers.” Yellow states.

“Yes do not separate, Oooh let’s call ourselves the colour wheel!” Blue states with excitement!

“But I am not on the colour wheel...” black sighs.

“Yeah but we can all mix with you!” Blue states and teases black, she tries to leave blue’s grasp but she won’t let go.

“Let’s just go, we’ll be giving the impostors a higher chance to kill someone if we linger any longer!” I state sternly.

As we headed to electrical, we saw no signs of the others and we fixed the lights, strange no one else was in electrical...

“Where is everyone? Do you think someone died!” Blue states with fear.

“We will not know unless we check, we should split up on groups of two.” Yellow states,” I will go with blue, black are you content to travel with green?” 

Black nods.

So it seems like we are headed to the dropship while yellow and blue check navigation... why did no one else fix the lights?


	4. Darkening the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green and black head to dropship and any surrounding areas to see where everyone else was.

The journey to dropship was a quiet one, black and I didn’t speak to each other mainly due to our awkwardness as black is too shy to talk when alone with me yet she can talk in groups? Maybe she just isn’t used to me yet? I mainly stayed silent as I don’t trust these shrinking violets who could never harm anyone as they always have a breaking point, and I do not want to set it off.

We arrived in dropship, and it is quite big compared to the one on Polus, this is like an engine room as well...

We looked around and eventually we found the mission control room, the door is shut and someone could hide from impostors in there, well it looks like it.

“Someone could be in there, let’s try it.” I state.

“An impostor could come out and kill us both!” Black states fearfully.

“Why would they hide in a small room? Wouldn’t that draw attention to them?” I state.

“I suppose that is true, please be careful.” Black advised.

I placed my hand on the door and tried to open it, the thing is locked.

“Door’s locked.” I stated

“That door doesn’t have a lock!” Black crier out.

After black said that purple came running in. The hell is he doing alone?

“What happened?” Purple stated.

“Where is white,” I ask sternly.

“Lost him when the lights were off, told him to wait up as I had to swipe my card but he must’ve not listened.” Purple adds.

“Let’s just try and knock open the door.” I stated.

Purple nodded. We shoulder tackled the door together... a slight shake.

“Harder!” Purple yells.

We go harder and the door snaps open.

It’s pitch black in here, I can barely see. I feel around the room and I found the lightswitch, the lights turned on and when I turned to the wall... white was in a chair, his lifeless corpse depleted of oxygen, next to him is a tube.

“This can’t be...” purple shrieked,” no he didn’t die! This is just an illusion!”

“Don’t worry purple, you are free from white now.” Black comforted purple the best she could, however it had the reverse effect.

“Black how the hell can you say that! I was taken in by white’s family when I was young, they took me in when my birth parents abonded me, I owe them my protection! And I failed them!”

“I’ll call a meeting!” I stated

I ran down to admin to call a meeting and when I entered admin... blood marks on the ground... did someone else die?  
No time to check! Meeting first!

Emergency meeting: everyone report to admin instantly, a body has been discovered!


	5. Darker shades of white

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the meeting over white’s killer some shocking revelations are made

Everyone came running in, black was comforting a distraught purple who was still crying.

“What happened!” Lime asked.

“White died, mission control!” I state.

“Well white was an asshole anyways, so he kinda had it coming...” yellow states.

“Don’t say such awful things!” Purple snapped,” he was the very reason why I am still alive!”

“Can we just discuss what we know.” Yellow asked.

“I’ll start, there was a sabotage, and yellow,blue,black and I all fixed it, both of them!” I stated,” where were you three.

“Green sus.” Brown stated

“False he was with a group of 4.” Blue stated.

“Well I was in specimen, I stayed put as going to electrical would’ve took to long,” lime stated.

“I was in the kitchen,” brown stated,” I left and saw white heading to navigation.”

“Yellow and I were in navigation though...” blue stated,” we arrived after lights we-“

“Wait brown how did you see white in the dark?” Blue asked

“I have good vision in the dark.” He states.

“Impostors also have good vision in the dark,” I stated,” care to explain brown?”

“I never went to navigation!” How did the corpse end up in mission control if navigation has no tubes!”

“Then you used some other tube!” Lime stated,” the tube in admin connects to the one in mission control, you put white’s corpse in the tube then entered yourself, then you locked the door and made it appear to be a suicide!”

“But how did you know the door was locked though?” I asked.

“I was in dropship before I went to storage, door was locked when I arrived, and it must’ve been like that when guy arrived.”

“I never saw you in the kitchen!” Brown stated,” ok lime killed white!”

“Yes lime set this up but it failed.” Blue stated.

“Purple where were you before you met up with green and black?” Lime stated.

“... I was in admin doing my card swipe, but white walked off, I then headed to the dropship to ask if anyone saw white.”

“Quite suspicious of you to prioritise your tasks over your bodyguard duty.” Lime stated.

“True I never saw purple!” Brown added.

“Betrayed by your bodyguard? How ironic!” Blue stated.

“...” purple was silent

“His silence speaks enough,” lime stated.

“No we can’t be so rash!” I yelled.

“Lime, you said the door to mission control was locked, but how did you know the state of the corpse?” I asked

“Yeah that is strange!” Yellow bellowed.

“I saw a shadow coming from the door! I assumed white was taking some rest!”

“Purple is the most suspicious! He was with with white the longest!” Brown yelled!

“Why are both brown and lime both so determined to get rid of purple?” Yellow asks.

“Maybe both of them are the impostors?” Blue stated.

“Hell no!” Brown stated,” it’s lime and purple!”

“Purple is the most suspicious!” Lime stated,” who is the most suspicious should get ejected.

“Purple has an alibi, he did come from admin as black and I saw him arrive from the direction of admin!” I stated.

“Let’s eject lime and brown!” Blue stated confidently.

“Yes we should,” black stated,” sorry lime!”

The two of them struggled a lot but they were both ejected...

We definitely got rid of an impostor now.

“I’ll be gone...” purple stated

“Please don’t overexert yourself” blue stated.

“You are more than just white’s bodyguard!” Yellow bellowed

“Please do your best to recover!” Black cried out.

Purple was obviously hit hard of white’s murder but I don’t think we got rid of both impostors. It would be too obvious but time will tell.


	6. A new hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With one impostor down, the crewmates seek after the last remaining impostor but they are conflicted what to do when they reveal themselves

So we probably got an impostor down... so that leaves myself, yellow, blue, purple and black alive... one of them is an impostor...

“I still think purple is an impostor.” Blue states.

“Hell no I did my card swipe!” He yells

“Purple could be an impostor,” I state,” he could have been an assassin hired like the black on my crew.”

“Your black must be really scary,” other black stated.

“The guy seemed to open up to everyone after a while, so purple are you truly just a bodyguard?”

He was silent then spoke up,” fine I am an assassin... hired by white.”

“What!!!!!!” Blue yells

“It’s true white sent me to assassinate black and I would get my pay and leave, but I couldn’t go through with it so I made up excuses to stall black’s death mainly as I learnt one thing about my target.”

“What is I-“

“It’s that I’m the other impostor,” black interrupts yellow.

“Is that true!” Yellow states with surprise,” black doesn’t seem like any other impostor.”

“No she is!” Purple states.

“I refuse to accept someone as sweet and shy as black is an impostor!” Blue shouts

Black then unveiled the tongue inside the suit and retracted it black in her mouth.

“See I’m an impostor... without a doubt.” She says with a bittersweet tone,” I suppose you will eject me now and I have no problem with that.”

“Well she did ask and impostors are a national threat to everyone’s lives so let’s do it.” I command.

“No black is a sweetheart!” Blue states,” we should keep her alive!”

“Can we even trust her? She could be gaining our trust then kill us all!” Purple states.

“Well we should at least give her a chance,” yellow states.

... I always thought that all impostors were evil yet this one seems too cowardly to be a murderer...

“Fine,” I groan,” well I have a lot to share with everyone when we arrive at my base!”

“Shut down the base we will be gone a while,” Purple commanded.

Black seemed to evade purple, is she scared of him, probably because he was hired to kill her... honestly I still don’t trust black but we should give her a chance though... even if it was the race who killed my sister.

We got the ship back to base and the trip was a long one... the crew was divided 

Blue and yellow want black to stay alive while purple and I want her gone, boy explaining this to everyone will be fun.

For now we should sit in the deafening silence as no one is willing to talk to each other, this split opinion could get bad he left unsolved.


End file.
